General Shiro
by illocust
Summary: What if Keith had been born and raised in the Galra Empire? What if Shiro was never rescued and instead worked his way up from Champion to a General in Zarkon's army? What if they started a relationship together? What kind of things would these two be interested in doing with each other behind closed doors?
1. Sometimes It's More Fun To Watch

_**Little AU made purely as an excuse to write smut of a bunch of aliens and other things fucking Keith while Shiro watches and occasionally directs.**_

 _ **Shiro is a general in Zarkon's army, after fighting his way up from Champion. Keith was born and raised in the Empire. His services were gifted to Shiro as a reward for good work. Shiro borderline owns him. Earth isn't worth conquering, so aside from the Holts, they are the only ones who look human in the Empire. Despite the power differences, they've grown rather attached to each other because of it. The sex is consensual, even though the situation is ripe for abuse.**_

* * *

Keith's rim burns, his insides sore and bruised, even stimulation to his prostate doesn't feel good anymore, but the big hands on his thighs keep bouncing him on the massive cock all the same. He's little more than a limp toy at this point, to be used and filled then used again. His hole a loose sheath dripping bright blue alien cum on every up stroke.

"Just a little bit longer, baby. You're almost done," Keith whimpers, as Shiro's comforting voice plays through his ear bud, "I wish you could see yourself right now. What a beautiful mess you make, all filthy and wrecked." If he closes his eyes, Shiro could almost be in the room with him. Watching the alien's cock slide in and out of his hole up close instead of on a view screen far away, "You're going to be so loose when he's done with you. Anyone could shove a few fingers in you and you wouldn't even feel it, would you," The hands on his thighs pull him down a little harder, a bit faster. The alien is about to come again. Fill his insides up with even more blue liquid, to leak back out in the never ending fucking. He doesn't know how much more he can take before he has to tap out, beg to be released.

"Maybe after I should have you grab that sparkly purple plug you like so much. Something to keep your hole company so you won't feel empty when he's gone." The noise that comes out of his mouth is more of a sob than words. He can't, he can't play anymore. His exhaustion is too acute. The dick pounding up into him hurts, but he doesn't have to do anything except take it. Getting the toy would require moving on his own, and right now even the thought of crawling to his pillow when the alien is done with him seems almost too much, "You don't like that idea? Hmmm, you have been going for quiet a while now. Maybe it is about time to let you rest." Keith jerks his head in a nod, desperate to be finished for the night.

The slap of flesh is loud in his ears, as the aliens slams into him again and again. Keith gasps when he's suddenly taken to the hilt and held there. The stream of cum feels like a super soaker going off inside him. There is so much more than the other times the alien emptied himself. He can see some of it squirting out below him despite the cock plugging him up. The alien's orgasm doesn't last long. Soon enough, Keith's being lifted off the dick he's spent most the night on and laid down on the bed.

He watches bonelessly as the alien salutes the camera with a Vrepit Sa then dresses and leaves. Keith's not surprised to see him go. Shiro brought him in for his specie's stamina, but the General gets funny about letting their guest cocks do anything more than fuck him. Aftercare and cuddling are purely Shiro's domain, if he's not there, Keith doesn't get any.

"Baby, are you still awake?" Keith groans in lieu of answering, "Good, grab the blanket from the nightstand and put your head on the pillow. You're going to be uncomfortable if you try to sleep with your legs hanging off the mattress." He doesn't want to. He wants to close his eyes and pass out here, but Shiro's right. His legs are jelly, about as useful as two wet noodles, but somehow Keith drags himself to the top of the bed and manages to get the blanket out and on top of himself.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, sleep's siren call begins to drag him under. He barely hears Shiro's final words, "Dream pleasant dreams, sweetheart. I'll be in to clean you up later tonight." Keith doesn't know if he answered.


	2. Plants Have All The Fun

"Look at you baby, all sloppy and desperate, ready to be bred." Shiro coos, walking slowly around him, inspecting him. Keith can't speak, can barely moan around the vine stuffed down his throat, when the ones in his ass find his prostate again. Such a contrast they make. The one in his mouth is big, huge, forcing his jaw to accommodate its girth. It abuses his throat, dry if it weren't coated in his spit. When it's done with him he knows his voice will give away exactly what it used him for, but the ones in his ass are tiny, barely thicker than a pencil. They fight and squirm around each other for space in his hole. Squelching lewdly through the goo they ooze. Something in the goo forces his muscles to relax and heightens the feeling of every touch.

It makes it all the worse when they decide to continually play with his prostate. Milking him with sparks of pleasure until a steady pace of pre-cum is dripping off his cock, but they offer no relief to their tease. The thing Shiro gave him to doesn't care if he comes, "You're so good at this. Whatever I can think up, you spread your legs and take," Shiro says, brushing some of Keith's sweat matted hair off his forehead. Keith tries to whimper, tries to beg with his eyes for Shiro to give him the release that the thing denies him, "It's one of the things I love about you, how eager to please you are." As he talks, Shiro's cool metal thumb traces along Keith's stretched lips. The bits of softness are almost enough to distract from the pleasure building unendingly in his gut and the rawness of his throat, "I think it's ready for you. You're going to be such a beautiful incubator." Shiro's smiling, looking at something behind him that Keith can't see.

The words incubator, make him uneasy. He thought the general was being metaphorical in talking about breeding him. Just wanting to fill him up with some alien's cum like normal. Now, he doesn't know what he's about to be used for.

The small vines inside him rearrange, some slipping out, more pressing against his rim. Holding him gaping and open, waiting. He can't squirm away when the new vine pushes against his hole, can't close himself up to keep it out. All he can do is sit back and feel the way the massive thing breaches his hole. It's width forces out the smaller vine, through size alone. The skin of it is textured. Not enough to truly catch, but enough to send little shocks of recognition from his rim at the lack of smoothness. It presses deeper and deeper, until it feel so far inside him that he swears it should be pressing against his heart before it stops. Keith wants to look down. Wants to see the thing that the night has built up to, but he can't. He's spit roasted between the two vines. On display, but unable to move.

That's when he feels the first expansion. The vine doesn't move, but something inside it does. Sliding along, forcing his rim wider and wider to accommodate it. The little vines stretched him well, but this thing feels like he's being forced to accept Shiro's closed fist. His heightened sensitivity lets him know exactly how much his ass stings in protest. Pain growing sharper until he thinks he's going to split open, then suddenly the thickest part is past. Keith's rim contracts, and he pants in relief as the thing travels deeper inside him, "That's one," Shiro, Keith had almost forgotten about Shiro, so focused on the thing inside him, "Let's see how many more you can take. I bet you will surprise us both." Keith's eyes widen as he feel the vine pull out just slightly and something else begins to force him open.

Keith takes five giant egg shaped things before the plant lets him go. Releasing him into Shiro's waiting arms. He can feel every single one inside him. Taking up space and making themselves known every time his abdomen so much as twitches. One has been planted against his prostate, continue the stimulation its mother started. Keith buries his head in Shiro's shoulders with a whine. The things inside him scare him a bit. He can imagine them hatching in there, tearing at his inside, then writhing out of him in some sort of fucked up birth. He needs them out before then.

Shiro lays him down on the bed, reaching for a wet cloth to clean up between his thighs, "Shiro," Keith croaks, his voice ruined, "Get them out," Keith begs, grabbing onto Shiro's wrist.

Shiro tilts his head in puzzlement, "But why? Knowing you're stuffed full and incubating them is half the fun." Shiro's finger press down against his belly, as if he can feel the eggs inside Keith.

"I don't want them to hatch," Shiro must hear the fear in his voice, because suddenly he's being wrapped up in warm arms and tucked under Shiro's chin.

"Oh sweetheart, they can't hatch. I had the creature sterilized before I let it anywhere near you," Shiro presses a kiss to his hair, "Letting something like that happen inside you is dangerous. You could be hurt or die. I'd never risk you for a little play." Keith feels himself relax. He should have trusted Shiro more. The general loves him, he should remember that he'd never endanger his life for these sessions.

"How about this?" Shiro hugs him a little tighter, "Let's get you off, then we can cuddle until your muscles work again. Then you can push these out for me, while I hold you. If you're up to it, I'll fuck your sloppy hole just like you like it afterward. That sound good?" Keith shivers. That sounds more than good. He nods against Shiro's chest. He's looking forward to it.

* * *

 _ **Figure it should be mentioned here. Keith and Shiro's relationship may be consensual, but it is very much not safe or sane. They didn't negotiate kinks ahead of time, and Keith doesn't always get the most detailed explanations on what he's agreeing to. They don't have safe words, but they also don't do roleplay, so assuming Keith's mouth isn't full Shiro has and will continue to stop if Keith asks him too.**_


	3. Don't Make A Sound

There was very little Keith wouldn't do to make the General happy. Especially, when he pushes Keith up against one of the ship's cold metal walls, slips his hand into Keith's pants to wrap around his dick, and kisses him that way he knows makes Keith's toes curl. Shiro could ask him for just about anything in those moments and Keith would give it to him with a dazed smile. There was only one thing that all the bribery and love in the world wouldn't get the General. Having Keith in true public.

Everyone already knew that Keith got on his knees for Shiro behind closed doors. The way Shiro looked at him, the way his hands tend to linger on him a moment longer than appropriate, anyone with eyes knew they were sleeping together, but there was difference between knowing and seeing. If people saw what he let the General do to him, all his hard earned reputation would crumble under the weight of the word whore.

No, the only people allowed to see Keith without his clothes were Shiro himself and the handpicked discreet guests that were invited into their play, preferably with the understanding that Keith would never see them again. That's why he'd only agreed to this with the promise that no one would see him. Shiro had assured him no one would know as long he kept quiet. The General failed to mention how hard he planned to make it for Keith to fulfill that condition.

The soldier's presentation has been droning for far too long, and the General is taking his boredom out on Keith. He can see Shiro feeling along the remote he's stashed under the desk with him, and there is nothing he can do to stop him. Arms strapped behind his back, ankles spread and cuffed to mounts Keith knows Shiro had installed just for him. All he can do is watch, as he finds the button he's looking for and presses down.

The vibrator against his dick kicks up another notch, and Keith is forced to choke back a gasp, barely keeping his noises under the sound of Shiro's music as he's assaulted by the cruelly given pleasure. The tiny vibrator doesn't look like much, certainly not as big as the one in his ass, but flush with the underside of his dick pressed right up against his sensitive cock head. It holds the power to make him shake in his bonds, while his eyes roll back in their sockets, trying desperately to hold back his orgasm.

He has to keep quiet. He can't cum yet. He won't be able to stop his moan, then the soldier will hear him. Know what he is doing under the General's desk. Know just how depraved he is willing to be. He'd never live down the shame. He can't cum yet.

Shiro doesn't care about his struggle. He's getting off on how hard Keith is fighting against his own pleasure. Keith can't see the next button push, but he can feel it when the big vibrator inside him comes alive, adding its singing sparks to the wave threatening to overtake him. It's good, too good. Keith arches, throws his head back, and hits the desk with a bang.

He stops breathing. Eyes wide, desires of his dick suddenly so very unimportant. There is silence above him. He freezes cold. Holds his breath, and waits for the damning words that will prove he's exposed himself…There is nothing, then the universe has mercy on him, the soldier starts speaking about supplies again. Keith lets out his breath as quietly as possible. Relief washing over him.

Both vibrators turn off and Keith sags. His cock is achingly hard between his legs, leaking big fat drops of precum onto the carpet below. He's so close to the edge, and some insane part of his brain wants Shiro to turn back on the vibrator and shove him off. Not that it matters what he wants right now. Shiro is the one in control. He'll get exactly what the General decides to give him, no more, no less.

All his blood really must have drained from his brain, because he watches Shiro work off one of his shoes, but doesn't catch on to what he's up to, until one sock clad foot presses firmly against his dick. Keith curls in on himself as far as his restraints will let him, as the foot begins to rub up and down his shaft. The cloth is rough against the sensitive flesh of his dick, but the pressure and friction is too good for him to care.

Keith bites down on his lip to keep down the errant moans, as his pleasure builds under Shiro's attention. The frantic race to orgasm of the vibrators is gone. Replaced with a steady march of inevitability. He still can't cum yet, but he no longer has a choice. Each stroke of Shiro's foot against his dick, coils the pleasure in his gut a little tighter. Making his limbs shake again, as he tries to hold them still. His teeth biting into his lip hard enough to hurt. It's too much.

The pleasure in his stomach releases like a wave. Rushing through him, as his cum makes a mess of both himself and Shiro's foot. Sticky and gross, the General is going to make him clean that up later. For now though, he can go limp in the after glow. Let the continued drone of the soldier lull him into drifting. His orgasm hadn't made a sound.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, don't base your sex life off of these two. Keith gets surprised by what's happening in their sex life way more than is healthy.**_


	4. Best Laid Plans

_**Not figuring out their do not cross lines ahead of time bites Shiro and Keith in the ass in this fic. You've been warned.**_

This is the most humiliated he's been in his entire life.

Keith's clenches as the alien pulls out. Trying to keep even a drop from spilling free. That was his instructions for this game. Keep everything the aliens gave him. He would have done it anyways. He can't stand the thought of any of this running down his thighs.

The next alien grabs his hips roughly, spread Keith's cheeks, and shoves what passes for a dick in its species into his hole. The alien sighs, as warm liquid piss pours into his insides. Relieved to finally get his turn with the communal toilet. Keith closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing, away from how much is being emptied into him. How little more he can hold before he starts to leak. How the slanted table seems less like it's meant to help him like Shiro said, and more like a trap so when he can't keep it all in anymore it will run downhill to his chest and face.

The alien's dick goes from a torrent to a trickle, then pulls out far too fast. Keith can't clamp down in time to stop some of the piss gushing out. Streaming down to his ball and soft cock before following the table down to his stomach. Keith's eyes sting with the first sign of impending tears. He buries his head in his arms. He won't make the humiliation worse by breaking down in the middle of this.

The next alien hesitates before pushing in. Obviously disgusted by the gross mess he's made of himself. He's no longer just a toilet. He's the gross public toilet that no one wants to touch lest the filth rub off on them. The General paid the alien well though. He gets over his personal cleanliness standards and does his business just like the other two. Keith's bowels hurt, but this time he doesn't leak when the alien pulls out.

There is a moment of silence, where all Keith can do is dig his fingernails into his arms and wonder what else there is left to do to him. Then Shiro speaks, "Very good, you all may leave." There is small commotion as the aliens jump to do as they were told. Keith waits until he hears the door open and close before he raises his head.

Shiro's the only one left in the room. He's watching Keith with an eager gleam in his eye. Drinking up Keith's shame. Just a little longer. Just a little more debasing himself to make Shiro happy, then they can go do something he enjoys instead.

"Come here," Shiro crooks his finger. Keith can feel the loss of gravity's aid as he stands. The heavy liquid trying to force its way past his sphincter muscles. Every step feeling like he's being jarred closer and closer towards disaster.

He doesn't know what he's expecting to happen when he gets to Shiro, but it wasn't for Shiro to put one hand on his lower back and then use the other push on his stomach. There is not enough time to jerk away. The added pressure is all it takes for the piss to win the fight against Keith's muscles and coming rushing out his hole to pour down his legs. He stares at the disgusting mess he's made. Feels the shame at his loss of control bubble up until he feels he might choke on it. Then when he can't take looking at himself one second longer, bursts into tears. Shiro's been watching him with a hungry smile, but his expression quickly morphs to one of alarm with Keith's outburst.

Keith's an ugly crier. His face splotches, snot threatens to run from his nose, but he can't stop. Even as a concerned Shiro reels him and begins to murmur at him, "Don't cry, baby," Shiro pets his face, uses his human hand to rub comfortingly along Keith's side, "Please, don't cry."

He thought, he could do this. He's let Shiro do things to him in the past that he hasn't enjoyed. This should have been the same, but for some reason, the humiliation of this time makes it so so different, "I-I don't want to play this game anymore." Keith chokes out between sobs. Whatever else Shiro had planned for the night, he no longer wants to do. He just needs to stop feeling so disgusting.

Keith goes willingly, when Shiro pulls his head against his shoulder, "Of course, baby. We're done. Nothing more tonight." Shiro kisses his temple, and Keith is filled with a wave of relief. He doesn't stop crying, not yet, but his tears now have more in common with sniffle than sobs, "Lets wash you off, okay? Then I'll draw you a warm bath. Do you want that?"

Keith nods against Shiro, then adds in a whisper, "Thank you."

Shiro stops his soothing. He looks down at him, like there is something he wants to say but doesn't know how. After a moment, he gives up. Giving Keith a quick peck on the lips instead, "Lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

 _ **These sorts of events are not Shiro and Keith's nightly routines. They tend to do these things about once a month or so.**_


	5. A Little Discretion

_**This is the out of the bedroom fic I've been talking about. Hope you enjoy meeting the Keith everyone besides Shiro knows.**_

Some days, Keith wonders how the Empire manages to keep all her vast domains under control, when even the most basic functions of her army can find themselves crippled by infighting and political maneuvering at any moment. Take the missive he's carrying. He has to hand deliver bribes and instructions for coordination to several Captains, all because the General in control of this fleet is tapping the standard communications channels for fear that Shiro's planning to take all the glory for crushing the rebels himself. He is of course, but that doesn't stop Keith from being annoyed at having to speak in person to everyone necessary for the plan on Shiro's behalf. A video call would have been so much more convenient.

The Captain's waiting room is exactly like every other one in the empire. Strong steel walls with Galra purple highlights for national pride. Even the fully armored secretary could have come from any ship in this fleet. If it weren't for half-blood freaks like himself and the occasional alien, everything in this Empire would be interchangeable, "I am the assistant to General Shirogane." He doesn't bother giving his own name. The man would just butcher it, "Tell your Captain, I am here to speak with him." Being unique has a few small perks, the secretary doesn't question his claim to authority. Besides his General, there isn't anybody else running around that looks like him.

"The Captain is on a call with the General," Paranoid old codger is probably still trying to root at Shiro's influence on his own fleet, he just has to keep making Keith's life difficult, "As soon as he is done I will tell him you are here." Keith nods, and settles into wait. Demanding conference now will just alert the rival General of his presence. Shiro trusted him to be discrete.

As fate would have it, the one thing that could make him disobey that order walks through the door. A cart holding the Captain's lunch arrives, pushed by a massive alien with dark blue skin. He doesn't look like anyone Keith knows. The secretary gives him the same spiel about the call and directs him to wait. That's when he spots Keith. Clear recognition in his eyes.

Keith scowls as the alien approaches him. He's here on a mission. He doesn't want to strike up a conversation with a stranger who thinks a distracted 'hello' in the hall suddenly means their best friends, "Fancy meeting you here." The alien greets, as if Keith should recognize him.

"Do I know you?" He doesn't hide his annoyance at being disturbed. Emphasizes it in fact, maybe the alien will get the hint and leave him alone.

"Ah come on, it's only been two months. I know I made a bigger impression than that. There nobody else around who could take you on a ride for that long." The alien says with a smirk and a wink. A ride? What the hell is he talking about? No one piloted him anywhere two months ago, he spent all his time on the ship until they connected with this fleet. Before that the only memorable thing that happened was…By Zarkon. Keith's eyes widen, "See I knew you remembered me." The alien says smugly. The very same alien Shiro had invited into their play as a guest. He'd been wearing a mask then, but that is definitely the body attached to the dick he'd ridden on for over an hour for Shiro's amusement.

This can't be happening, "You were paid for your discretion," Keith says, voice strained as panic bubbles in his gut.

"I am being discrete, but you already know exactly what happened," One big hand claps Keith on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over, "It's not like I'm talking about it to the boys down in the kitchen or anything. Though, wouldn't that be a juicy piece of gossip."

Keith's digging his blade into the alien's gut before one more offending word can fall from his lips, "You should have kept your mouth shut."

...

"You have my utmost apologies for the behavior of my staff. His actions were unprecedented, and he will be rightly punished for it." Shiro had had to make a few well placed threats, but Keith's stabbing of the cook was according to every official document, and anyone of importance, a retaliation for an alien many ranks below him groping him in public. No would, question Keith's rights to enforce basic respect the way he did. Of course, the Captain had called to personally apologize. Shiro is a very dangerous man to have as an enemy.

"You're apology is accepted," The Captain's relief is obvious in the tilt of his ears, "On one condition, I want the offender stripped of his rank, castrated, and sent to a work colony. Keith is one of my most trusted and valuable assistants. I simply can't let the precedent stand that assaulting him is acceptable." The story would serve as a good warning on the merits of complete silence in futures guests.

"Ca-castrated?" The Captain's shock is unsurprising. It's hardly a standard punishment, but messages to the world rarely are.

"Have his balls packaged and sent to my office after. You are dismissed." Shiro shuts down the view screen, before the Captain can try and wiggle his way out. He'll do as Shiro asks, the deal they are working on is too valuable to his career to jeopardize for a cook.

Shiro sighs and turns to where Keith has been standing, just outside the view of the call. He pushes out of his chair and reaches for his lover. Cupping his cheek and running a thumb across the darkening bruise there. The cook had fought back. He'd still lost, but he'd gotten several good hits in before the sentries had shown up to stop Keith from killing him outright, "If you want him dead, I can arrange for an accident in transport." Shiro says softly. The man would be a nobody by then. His death wouldn't raise any alarms.

Keith shakes his head, "This is fine. I kinda like your idea better than mine." Keith closes his eyes, leaning into Shiro's hand. He wishes it said more about him and less about Keith how quickly the younger man melts under the smallest physical affection.

"He was supposed to be deployed on a planet far away. I didn't hear about his transfer to the other fleet." He can't force himself to apologize for messing up, but he can explain. His lover deserves to understand why he ran into someone he was never supposed to see again.

"It's fine, Shiro. You didn't do anything wrong." Keith's hand sneaks up to give Shiro's wrist a squeeze. Keith never blames him for anything. Even when there is no other possible culprit. How far would he have to go, how badly would he have to mess up to make Keith lay the guilt at his feet? Hopefully, he never finds out.

Shiro bumps his forehead against Keith's. Waits until those pretty purple eyes open again to speak, "How about we take a break from guests. Next time, let's make it just you and me." Keith looks a little confused for a moment, but then he smiles. The sweet one, reserved just for Shiro.

"Whatever makes you happy,"

* * *

 _ **The Cook in this fic is from Sometimes It's More Fun To Watch, and this story leads into Don't Make A Sound.**_

 _ **Keith and Shiro are not very nice people, but then surviving in the Galra Empire command structure requires a very different set of morals.**_


	6. Birthday Boys Get Spoiled

_**Jeez, this thing turned out long. Freaking hard trying to write someone under the influence but still for the most part there.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is the fic I've been talking about, where we get to see what happens when Shiro sets up play around making Keith happy. 99% of the time these sessions are about Shiro. This is Shiro's idea of making it about Keith. Lots of smut in this one. Enjoy!**_

When Shiro had told him he had a surprise for Keith's birthday. He'd been hoping that meant he'd get some alone time and personal attention from his lover. They'd been so busy lately, running here and there, that at night Shiro was passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He understood. He'd been exhausted too, but that didn't make him miss Shiro's slow kisses any less.

Those hopes where dashed when Shiro pressed a little orange pill into his hand. It didn't look like pain medication or anti-biotics, so there went all the innocent explanations, "What is it?" Keith asked with a small frown. He wasn't pouting just because it looked like Shiro was starting a game on his Birthday instead of cuddling and soft touches like he wanted…He wasn't.

"Something to help you relax and feel good," Shiro says, smiling with obvious excitement. Whatever he had planned, he was eager to share. Didn't really make up for the disappointment, but if this was how Shiro wanted to celebrate his birthday, well it really was a small price to pay to make his lover happy. Keith sighs, and tosses the pill into his mouth, swallowing it dry. Shiro crawls over to him on the mattress and gives him a small kiss, "Good boy," Shiro whispers between them, before going back for a deeper kiss. Maybe Keith's half of the kiss starts out a little passive, a little less than enthusiastic because he's unhappy with Shiro right now and wants him to know it, but Shiro knows just how to make him forget.

One arm around his waist holding him close, another in his hair tilting his head back for Shiro's mouth. Patient lips against his own, willing to wait until the right moment to push for more. Keith parts his lips and Shiro's tongue slips in. Tasting him, coaxing him to open further. Give Shiro free reign to claim him. Keith lets him. Let's Shiro take his time until he's completely satisfied. Pulling away with one last tug of teeth on his lower lip.

Keith's eyes flutter open and Shiro chuckles, "Your pupils are blown, baby. Do you feel it?" He does. His head has that pleasant almost drunk buzz. Where his worries slip away, and anything that comes to mind feels like the right thing to say. His skin does feels a little too warm, but his muscles are loose. Like how they get before sleep, when all his limbs lose the tightness of the day and he could collapse into any odd position with comfort. Keith nods his head a little jerkily. Coordination the first thing to go, "Mmmm, good," Shiro hums, "Let's get you ready then."

Shiro tugs at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head with his dubious help. The fabric isn't the softest in the Empire, but right now it feels almost abrasive. Everything feels more in fact. Like he could tell apart the individual whirls on Shiro's fingers if he just tried hard enough. He tries to, while Shiro unbuttons his pants, but he's not very successful, "What are you thinking about so deeply, sweetheart?" Shiro asks, tugging his underwear down his hips to join the rest of his clothes on the floor.

Keith's head feels heavy but he lifts it to look at Shiro, "Everything feels so…so," Much? Great? What does it feel like? The word he's looking for eludes him, slipping into the vast unknowns of his mind.

Shiro sits back against the headboard and pulls Keith's back up against his chest, bracketing him with his legs, "Sensitive? Sharp? Like you're hyper aware of ever touch?" Shiro suggests, hugging him close and pressing a tickling kiss to the crook of his neck.

"Yesss, that," Keith sighs, letting his head flop to the side, baring more of his skin for Shiro's attention. If only they could spend the rest of the night like this, this would be the best birthday he could remember. Shiro could even continue to keep his clothes on, and Keith would be happy, as long as they were together.

"You ready for your present?" Shiro's hot breath ghosts across his ear, breaking the dreamy illusion of peace. Keith pouts. Turning his face away from Shiro. His pride feels far away right now, carted off on the effects of the drug. If his actions are childish, he can't say he cares. It's his birthday. He doesn't want to play a game, "Oh, don't be like that, baby. You'll enjoy this," Shiro takes his chin and turns his head back. Nuzzling against his cheek. Keith pushes into it. Shiro's skin on his feels good, like love in a touch, "I arranged it just for you. I promise you'll like it." He doesn't want to say no, but he doesn't want to agree either. The problem without an answer. When Keith's silent for too long, Shiro bumps noses with him, "Please, give them a chance. For me?" He asks.

Shiro really wants him to do this, and he's going to keep at this until he gets an answer. Even with the dreamy feeling in his head, pushing him to just demand what he wants, he knows there can only ever be one answer. Keith drops his eyes, "Okay," He whispers.

Shiro's smiles at him, and he feels a small one of his own returning without meaning to. Shiro's happy, and that's a reward all of it own. Shiro hugs him tight, before pressing the button to summon their guests for the night.

He knows what he's expecting. Shiro has a type when it comes to guests. He likes them big and burly. Preferably soldiers, with evidence of their violent pasts scarred across their bodies. Dwarfing Keith and making him look small and breakable by contrast. Shiro likes them to be able to pick him up and manhandle him into any position he wants to see with ease. He's accepted that he's always going to seem tiny compared to his bed partners. That's just Shiro's preference, and honestly, big isn't exactly a turn off for him.

The guests tonight look nothing like the ones Shiro likes. They are ethereal things of beauty and grace. Thin and lithe, with big expressive unmasked eyes. Soft bodies from their plush lips to their artist's fingers. Dressed not in the uniform of a soldier, but the silky see through drapes of a creature trained for the bedroom. Perfectly androgynous and identical except for the pleasing pale blue skin of one and soft green of the other. Small, shorter than even himself, these guests weren't chosen for the appearance of dominating him.

"See, I told you this was just for you," Shiro says smugly, bumping Keith with his forehead. No, these two definitely aren't for Shiro, "Green, Blue," Shiro addresses their guests, "This is my precious birthday boy," Shiro squeezes his hip as if to emphasize his ownership, and maybe his gut feels a little warm at being referred to as precious. Even if it isn't the fiercest term of affection, "You two are going to show him a very good time."

There is a chirping sound from their guests that he thinks is an acknowledgment, then they are approaching with a grace that Keith only nears when practicing with his blade. Green crawls into his lap as Blue presses against his side. The fog in his mind, makes everything sharper and harder to parse at the same time. The silks of their clothes are smooth and pleasantly cool against his overly warm flesh. Long fingers dance across the skin of his upper torso, tracing the dips between his muscles as pretty pale eyes watch his face for a reaction.

This, this isn't the sort of thing that happens during games. Guests don't take their time. Guests are in a hurry to get to the main event. Mostly they don't even stretch him, Shiro has Keith do that before they arrive, but these two are showing no interest in his ass, or even his cock for that matter. This isn't how things go. Keith turns his head, tries to look back at Shiro for assurance that this is what is supposed to be happening.

Green catches his chin, turns him back to face them, before cooing and capturing his lips. They don't kiss like Shiro. Still confident, still soft, but more like a dance between two than possessive love. He's drawn in. Tongue coaxed out to taste the almost sweet sugary flavor of the Green's mouth. He's pulled under. Lost to the current of their attention. Four hands continue to wander his body. Blue explores his neck. Tiny kisses, laving tongue, and the soft scrape of teeth. Seeing what Keith likes best as they work their way up his neck to his jaw, then the lobe of his ear. A wet bite, teeth tugging on his lobe, and Keith shivers.

Hands slip behind his back, pulling him up and away from the rough texture of Shiro's shirt. Making room for Blue to slip behind him, separating him from the touch of his real lover. Keith breaks Green's kiss with a whine, "Shiro," Keith calls for him. Tries to wiggle around enough to see or at least touch the one he really wants. Green and Blue are everywhere, cooing and stopping him from looking behind. He's clumsy unable to force his way out from between them. Shiro, he wants Shiro. Keith snarls, and suddenly their is a strong hand on his chin forcing his head to the side so he can see where Shiro is kneeling beside him, "Calm down, I'm right here," Shiro, the fight goes out of him, relaxing back into the guests hold, "I'm not going anywhere." Was that what he was worried about? It's so hard to think clearly, "Just giving your presents more room to work." Shiro says, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips, "Now relax, baby. They are going to make you feel so good, and I'm going to be right beside you the entire time."

Shiro presses Keith's head back against Blue's shoulder, and Blue begins to rub their cheek along his throat like a pet seeking affection. It's soothing. Shiro's hand leaves his face, and Green takes that as their cue to move. They don't go back for his lips, instead kissing down his chest and across his pecs. Keith gasps as a wet tongue elicits the first true spark of pleasure of the night. Green suckles at his nipple, working tongue and lips until the little nub peaks. Teeth bite down on the sensitive flesh, and Keith arches. It feels..so..Good. The teeth let go, and Keith collapses back panting. Green goes back to suckling. He can't help pushing into their mouth. The feeling is so much better than he remembers it being. He wants more.

Green gives him all he can handle, switching to his other nipple, but continuing to rub the first between finger and thumb. His dick responds to the attention laved on his nipples. Rising tall and proud, as he moans for more. He doesn't even care when he hears Shiro chuckle as he humps the air. Green moving out of the way and Blue holding his wrists. They wring out every ounce of pleasure they can from his chest.

He thinks it's mercy at first when Blue moves from behind him so he can be pressed down to the mattress. Blue plays much softer with his nipples, occasionally giving them breaks to explore other skin. Green kisses down to his belly button and then begins to follow his happy trail. His cock is leaking, begging to be touched, but he should have known better. Teasing is the name of this game. At the last moment, Green's mouth diverts. Moving to suck on the crease between his thigh and crotch. Keith whines, closing his eyes and shaking his head at being denied. It wouldn't take much, just a little attention and he knows he could come. A big hand pets his hair, and Keith opens his eyes to see Shiro smiling fondly down at him. Just like he said he would be, "Patience, baby. They'll give you your release, and it will be all the sweeter for having waited." So easy for him to say, he's not being played with.

Small yet surprisingly strong hand lift his hips high in the air, leaving only his shoulder blades to touch the mattress. Green licks the skin right below his balls before dragging their tongue down his perineum. What? What are they doing? Keith freezes when the wet tongue slides over his rim, and squeaks when green presses their lips right against his hole and pushes their tongue inside. His eyes must be the size of saucers. He's been fucked by so many things in his time with Shiro. Toys, vines, dicks of every different shape and size, but this is the first time something with taste buds has been shoved in there.

If Green's disgusted, they don't show it. Completely pre-occupied in their task of working him open. It doesn't feel that great at first, not like the attention to his nipples does, but Green's tongue is long. Each thrust goes a little deeper, explores a little more of his inner walls, and it's not long until they find that spot. A spark of pleasure shoots up his spine, as Keith's toes curl, fingers digging into the sheets. Once found, Green doesn't stop massaging his prostate. Pressing up against it again and again, as Keith shakes and cries out. Fingers work their way into his hole alongside side the tongue. Adding the feeling of being stretched to the rest of the sensations, and then Keith is drowning.

Lost to a sea of touch. Sounds cease to make sense. Blue and Green play his body like an instrument. Plucking his chords, building his pleasure into something almost painful in how much it's not enough. He needs someone to touch his cock. Wrap a hand around his shaft and pump until he splatters all over his chest and face. He's aching with his need for release.

Then suddenly Green's tongue is gone. Keith keens. Blue's pulling away from his chest, and his hips are lowered back down. He feels dizzy with the loss. Confused and panting, not ready for this to end. He needs more not less. It takes him a moment to register that he's staring up at Shiro's face, "Hey baby," Shiro pushes Keith's hair off his sweaty forehead, "You look pretty wound up. You think you're ready to be fucked now?" Fucked, that means the end right? When someone will finally touch his dick and give him release.

Keith nods his head frantically, "Please, Shiro. God please, please, I need it." He's babbling, but can't care. He needs the teasing to end. He needs to. He needs.

"Okay, okay, shhhh, baby," Shiro shushes, "No need for that. You don't have to beg, not tonight." Shiro pulls away and Keith whines, reaching out for him but getting nothing but air, "That's your cue. Fuck my pretty boy until he can't see straight."

Hands are pulling him back up to sitting. He's not, he's not supporting his own weight anymore, but that's okay, because Blue is shuffling behind him giving him someone to lean on. There are hands under his knees and he's being lifted, legs spread wide. He sees a flash of purple under him, between his legs, then Blue and Green are cooing again, as he's lowered down. Something hard is pressing against his loose hole, slipping in with ease. Blue's dick. Not thick enough to even slow his descent as he slides down all the way to its base. Blue bounces him a couple time all the way to the tip and back down, as Keith's own cock bobs in the air, an angry red. He can't even relieve himself, someone bats his hands away every time he tries to touch.

Keith whimpers, half way to a sob. It's not enough. It's not even close to enough. If something doesn't change soon, he's going to start crying from sheer want.

A hand in his hair, Keith's being directed to look in front of him. Green's pushing their silks aside. Revealing a slit at their crotch. Something purple peeks out, and as he watches, a purple dick just a little smaller than his own slips free. He's so slow. He doesn't understand, even as Green's shuffling forward and he's being lifted all the way off Blue's dick. He's bracketed in on both sides.

Something is happening below him, but he can't see. He's being lowered back down, and oh god, there is two of them. Keith gasps, his head falling limply forward, as his hole stretches around two cock heads. His rim burns. The good kind of burn. The kind that tells him he's taking something deliciously big.

He doesn't slide or bounce anymore. Wrapped oh so tight around the two, he only moves because they move him. Pushing him down until he's swallowed them both, before pulling him up to where just their heads are still inside, then slamming him back down. They fuck him just like Shiro told them to.

Keith's crying out, borderline yelling on each thrust. His dick leaving a streak of pre-cum on Green's stomach, where just the head is getting some blessed friction. His processing is shot. The pleasure in his gut coiling tighter. He's so damn close. Just a little more and he can come.

Then his head's being yanked back, and Shiro's lips are on his. A big rough hand is wrapping around his cock. One tug is all it takes, and Keith is screaming as he comes. All the building pleasure snapping free, setting his nerves alight. A wave rushing through him, washing away anything that isn't bliss. Keith's muscles pull tight, then he utterly collapses.

He's panting like a Yupper after a race when he's pulled off Blue and Green's cocks. The feeling of them sliding out is almost too much, everything too sensitive. Anything more would have hurt. Shiro's leaning back against the headboard, tucking Keith close, and letting him snuggle against his chest in his fading after afterglow.

Keith wrinkles his nose when Shiro wipes his cum streaked hand on Keith's bare thigh, but a moment later, he's crooking his finger and Blue is crawling over. He shoves Blue's head down to Keith's crotch, "Clean him up," Shiro orders. Keith doesn't even know how he feels about that, so he forgets about thinking and just watches in a post orgasm daze as Blue gives little kitten licks to his soft dick and thighs. It feels kind of good.

"Rest a bit," Shiro murmurs, "When you're ready, Blue and Green has some more talents that you will enjoy." He's not sure he's going to be up to anything else to night, but then Shiro starts scratching his hair. Getting against his scalp just like he likes it, and Keith can't help closing his eyes with a pleased sigh. This is okay, he likes this. Right now is just where he wants to be.

* * *

 _ **Yep, hookers and drugs are General Shiro's idea of getting Keith something he'd like. Keith's not going to regret the evening, but he wouldn't have regretted an evening curled up in bed with Shiro alone either.**_


	7. All The Pain In The Universe

_**Thank you to all the people who have been encouraging me. I was really nervous to start out with on showing off the darker aspects of these two, but you guys have assured me that there are others out there interested in seeing stuff like this explored. Thank you! Enjoy General Shiro's more sadistic side.**_

* * *

Keith hisses. There isn't enough lube, nowhere near enough stretching, for the size of the plug Shiro's pressing inside him, "Relax," Shiro says, rubbing a warm hand along the outside of his chilled thigh. He'd come back from cleaning himself out earlier to find that the General had turned down the room temperature. Without clothes to keep his body heat in, the cold of the air had quickly seeped into his skin.

"I'm trying," Keith pants. He is trying, but his rim has passed the burning of being stretched a little too fast to the actual pain of threatened tearing. The far too dry metal of the plug is catching on his inner walls and pulling them in sharp tugs every time Shiro forces the plug a little further through the tight ring of muscles trying to keep it out.

"You need to try harder, baby. You've taken bigger before." But never with this little prep. Shiro's right, though. No matter what his ass is telling him, he's capable of taking the plug. He focuses in on his breathing. Makes himself even it out from a ragged pant to something more steady. Uses that as a building block other things. Shiro smiles, "There you go," He praises. Shiro pushes harder against the plug, and with a painful raw slide, the biggest part is through. Keith closes up around the neck of the plug, "See, I knew you could do it," Shiro says, running his thumb appreciatively over the still hurting skin of Keith's rim. The burn of being stretched too far too quickly will take time to fade, "You're going to appreciate how tight you are, when it's helping you keep everything in." Shiro leaves Keith lying on his back in the middle of the floor, as he collects something on the other side of the room. Keep everything in? Was that what the little hole in the plug was for?

"What am I keeping in?" Keith asks. He doesn't need to know to take it, but everything is easier to manage when he's not surprised.

"Just a little water," Shiro says, dragging a clear bowl like container on a tall stand. The first thing that strikes Keith, is the container doesn't look likes it's filled with water. An opaque slush, sloshes back and forth in the bowl. Only the bottom third is clearly water. The top is better described as an ice slurry.

The next thing he notices, is how big the bowl is, "I can't take all that," There is easily twice or even three times as much liquid as he uses to clean himself out. His bowels can't hold that much.

"You can," Shiro unwinds a thin tubing from the stand then kneels down to do something between Keith's legs. The plug jostles inside him, "And you will." Shiro's voice leaves no room for argument. He finishes his task, and looks up to meet Keith's wide eyes, "I know how much your body can handle. I have no intentions of breaking you."

He knows how much time Shiro puts into planning these nights. He trusts that Shiro wouldn't ask him to do this if it was dangerous, but he still clings to Shiro's shirt, when he crawls up to give Keith a kiss. For a few moments he's completely safe, encompassed by his lover's arms. Then Shiro's laying him back on ground, and sitting down beside him, petting his hip bone, "Keep clenched down on the plug. If you leak, I'll have to find a better way to seal you up, and that would hurt your poor hole a lot more." He doesn't think he can get any tighter around the plug than he already is, but he squeezes down on it none the less. He won't leak. He'll keep every drop inside, and Shiro will be pleased with him.

Shiro gives him an approving smile and reaches between his legs. There's the sound of a snap, then liquid ice is pouring into his hole. Keith's muscles seize. Spasming then clenching, locked between trying to get away from and trying to push out the freezing water, but his muscles can't win against the pressure of the spout. Gravity's weight forces the cold deep inside in an unabated stream. The chill stings him, touching the hot places he was never prepared for it to touch.

Shiro curls up beside him. Resting his head on Keith's shoulder, and curling a leg between Keith's own. He traces meaningless patterns across Keith's chest. Everywhere his body touches teases at a heat that the water is quickly sapping from Keith's own.

Keith grits his teeth when the cramps start far too soon. Tight knots of muscles protesting being forced to stretch and make room. He lifts his head. Looks up at the bowl and its remaining contents. He's barely taken anything. There is so much more to go, yet some parts of him already scream as if they are being torn open. It's an illusion. Nothing is ripping. No matter how much he feels like something is being pulled apart in sharp bursts of bright pain. There isn't enough inside him for that sort of damage.

Shiro's hand drifts down, resting on Keith's stomach and the jumping muscles that can't accept they have no choice in accepting the rushing water, "Does it hurt baby?" Shiro murmurs.

"Y-yes," Keith says, voice unsteady from the pain or the cold, he can't tell.

"Good." Keith feels the smile against his skin before he sees it. Shiro's head lifting to look up at him. An expression of pure sadistic enjoyment written across his face. He always loves it when Keith doesn't.

He tries to meet Shiro when he kisses him. Even as he begins to shiver, and the aching pressure in his gut continues to build. He kisses back right until Shiro's nail digs into his cold peaked nipple. Then he just cries out, as Shiro eagerly swallows every pain soaked noise directly from his mouth.

Shiro drops Keith's head back to the floor. Straddles his hips, while Keith blinks back the sting in his eyes. It's just pain. Pain doesn't bother him. He can take all the pain in the universe if it would make Shiro happy. All he has to do is remember that this is worth it.

"You're so beautiful like this," Shiro sighs, tracing the muscles in his stomach again, "You make me want to forget all my plans for the night and skip right to the end." Shiro's hand presses down slowly against his gut. Keith whimpers at the building pressure. Bowels cramping harder in protest, "You're already so responsive, I don't want to wait until you're full to rut against your stomach." Shiro eases up and moves his hand down to Keith's soft cock instead, a darkly completive look in his eyes. Keith's nails bite into his palms. It'd be so easy to ask Shiro not to. To wrap his own hand around his dick, and protect himself from what's coming. All the pain in the Universe to make Shiro happy. Keith closes his eyes and keeps his hands to himself, "But then again," Shiro pinches the foreskin, Keith howls, "They are such wonderful plans."

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **This idea has really expanded since I first had it. Was originally a much simpler premise of just seeing how much Keith could hold. Then that idea somehow got split into both Best Laid Plans and this fic. I'm really happy with how both fics turned out though, so I'm not complaining.**_


	8. The Heat To Chase Away The Chill

_**Occurs directly after All The Pain In The Universe.**_

* * *

Keith is the sort of beautiful that is only enhanced by living. He needs no glass case to preserve him like a delicate flower. He is the most sexy after three rounds of sparring panting and covered in sweat but eager to go three more. The most breathtaking in the pilot seat of a Galra flyer, bursting with adrenaline and laughing as one more enemy falls before him. The cutest when grumpily returning to the ship covered in mud and sticks, after a planet side visit gone sideways. Everything about him is only made greater by exposure to the world.

Even now in his weakness, trembling, lips turning blue from cold, with dark bruises blooming on pale skin, he's been rendered gorgeous in a way no makeup could mimic. He truly is a work of art.

Shiro runs his fingers across the shivering flesh of his lover's stomach. Collecting the sticky evidence of his recent release before lifting the cum to Keith's mouth. He's perfect. Doesn't even require prompting to open up and start licking Shiro's digits clean, "Good boy," Shiro praises. Never let it be said he hesitated to let his lover know how much he appreciates him. Keith is irreplaceable, and right this moment clearly emotionally and physically exhausted. After finishing his task, his eyelids fall to half mast, and when Shiro hums approvingly, he doesn't even muster a response. Poor boy is tired.

Shiro's own gut is satisfied with the evening's results. He hit every point he'd planned on, and Keith responded exactly as he wanted him to. There wasn't any reason to continue further, "We're done for the night, baby," Shiro says, smiling down at his lover. Keith makes a noise somewhere between a whimper and a sigh of relief. His baby had let himself be pushed so far tonight. He really couldn't be happier with him.

Carefully, mindful of his bruises and painfully full intestines, Shiro slips an arm beneath Keith's knees and behind his back. Lifting him as soon as Keith has had a chance to curl into his chest, head buried against his shoulder. Shaky fingers digging into his shirt. Shiro doesn't dawdle. He carries the smaller man directly to the bathroom, setting him down gently on the seat of the toilet. He's had his fun, now is the time to be soft. Remind Keith, that no matter how harsh his play, he'll always love him after.

"Let's empty you out, alright sweetheart? Then I'll draw you a nice warm bath, to help heat you back up." He doesn't expect an answer, and he doesn't get one. Keith is so much dead weight in his arms. Like a puppet with its strings cut, he sags against Shiro. Letting him arrange his limbs however he pleases. Little breathy sounds every time he's shifted too quickly the only thing that betray he's still conscious. He continues to talk anyways, because Keith loves hearing how Shiro is going to take care of him, "I think, I'll join you in the tub. Hold you up and wash some of this mess off while we've got you all wet. You deserve to be clean, after being such a sweet boy for me tonight." Skiro coos. Keith buries his face into Shiro's neck. For one so willing to submit himself to any of Shiro's filthy desires, he can turn around and act so shy when praised in the bedroom. It's one of the many things he adores about him.

Finding the plug between Keith's legs by touch isn't difficult, but his lover's hole is so sensitive right now. The slightest jostle of the plug and Keith whimpers. The little lube he used to push the toy inside has long dried up. Even if his muscles have adjusted to the stretch, there is no way around making its removal distinctly unpleasant, "Relax as much as you can, baby. This is going to sting just a little," There is a flutter of tensing muscles, but they settle quickly as Keith's trust overides his anticipation of pain. This man. He couldn't buy the sort of faith Keith puts in him for all the riches in the Empire. Shiro kisses his lover's hair, then readjusts his grip on the thin torso resting against him, getting a firm hold on the toy's flared end.

There is a small gasp as he begins to pull, sticky resistance as Keith's insides refuse to let go, but then there is a give. All the built up pressure finding the smallest weak point, and the plug is being shoved out in a gush of cool water. Nails dig into his shirt, a muffled cry against his shoulder, as Keith undergoes a full body spasm from his bowel's rush to finally relieve themselves. Shiro soothes him. Rubs his hand up and down Keith's spine. Murmurs soft words of comfort to his lover, as he empties. Until there is nothing left to expel, and Keith is sagging against him once more with tiny pants.

"All done," Shiro says, slipping an arm under Keith's legs and lifting him again, "Now, let's see about that bath." He doesn't have to carry him far. Just across the bathroom, to prop him up against the outside of the tub, but Keith refuses to let go of his shirt when he tries to set him down. Eyes squeezed shut, clinging to him like he's a child's comfort blanket. God, he's too cute to deny, "Fine, have it your way," Shiro chuckles, and he can see the tiniest smile peaking out from beneath Keith's hair. He spoils him so much.

With Keith happily seated in his lap, he turns on the water and starts adjusting temperature. His lover's skin is terribly cold. He needs to keep the water luke warm or the temperature change will feel scalding against his flesh…wouldn't that be something? Keith would cry out so prettily at the contrast. Feeling like his skin was burning...No, no. Shiro shakes his head to dispel the thought. He said they were done for the night. No more play. He won't lie so obviously. Not when Keith has given him everything he's asked for.

He leaves the water just warm enough to heat him up without pain, and sets about the task of getting undressed without actually setting Keith down. Somehow by the time he needs to turn off the faucet he's managed to do so.

Carefully, he eases them both into the water. Keith sucks in a breath, but otherwise shows no signs of the temperature being too hot. When Shiro leans back, bringing the heat up to Keith's chin, his eyelids grow heavy and slowly slip down to cover beautiful purple eyes. This session really did take it out him. Shiro rubs a thumb softly across his lover's stomach, dislodging the leftover cum. Maybe it would be best to hold off on the real scrub down until their morning shower. Just warm him up and make sure nothing is in need of urgent care now, before taking him off to bed. Yes, that sounds like a good idea.

Keith whines when Shiro brushes a finger over his rim. He pushes in, noting how easily Keith's muscles part for him. Be so easy to fuck him like this. The water would make terrible lube, but his insides would be so soft and tender. He'd whimper on each thrust. Shiro sighs. Damn it, why can't he just be pleased with what he's already received. Nothing ever truly seems enough to satisfy him for long. He pulls his finger back out, and Keith closes up behind him. He's loose, but doesn't seem to be damaged, "Does anything feel torn?" Shiro asks quietly. Keith has his normally scheduled after-play medic visit for tomorrow, but if something is critically injured where Shiro can't see, the doctor can be woken up.

"no" comes the sleepy mumble. He's already drifting off again. Shiro smiles and kisses the top of his head. He's all the cuter when he's in a losing battle with the world of dreams. A perfect angel in his arms, for him and him alone.

Shiro grabs a small rag and carefully cleans anything visually obvious stuck to his lover's skin, mindful not to disturb Keith until he's done. His hair is still mostly dry, but that can wait until morning to be washed. Keith blinks blearily when Shiro shakes him awake. Shivering as he's pulled from the warm water into chilly air. Shiro tries not to smile too much at his grumbling at being made to stand while Shiro towels first him then himself off.

He throws the towel into the pile with his clothes and turns to Keith, "Come on baby, time for bed," Shiro says. Keith holds out his arms, and sighs in contentment when Shiro grants his silent request to be picked up. So incredibly spoiled. He's lucky, he's so easy to love.

The bedroom is colder than the bathroom, and Shiro may speed walk a bit to get to the bed just a little faster. He's grateful when he can set Keith down on the mattress and pull the blankets up to cover them both. Shiro tucks Keith under his chin, and Keith snuggles away all other space between their naked bodies. Letting the heat seep between in their newly made cocoon.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Shiro whispers when his lover has finally settled.

"Night," Keith whispers back, voice barely louder than a breath. His sweet lover. His sleepy treasure.

Shiro holds him until they both are lost to peaceful sleep.


	9. Puppy

Keith moans, exaggerating the sound as he spreads his legs wider showing off his heavy cock. Kneeling at the feet of the General's chair he's the only show tonight, and he plans to make it a good one. Arching his back in display, while his fingers pluck and play. A tweak of a red peaked nipple, a teasing tug of his cock. Enough to entice, maybe enough to convince the General to stop watching and play too. His moan is entirely real at that thought.

Shiro tugs on his leash, prompting Keith to look up into his hungry smile. For this session the black leather collar is his only clothes, he's to obey, and he isn't allowed to speak. The last is the hardest, he wants to ask Shiro to pick him up, to touch him too, but all he can do is be patient and wait for his next instruction.

"Your such a good slut aren't you," Shiro says, tone deep with arousal. Keith preens at the praise, "But you can do better can't you?" Better, but how does he want him to do better? Shiro's pointed look at his cock answers that question. Oh, "Show me how good you can be." Shiro says, leaning back in his chair, waiting. Keith can do that. He knows just what will please him.

Keith leans forwards, pressing his chest up against one of the General impeccably dressed legs, before glancing up through his eye lashes. Making sure he's allowed to touch this much. Shiro nods for him to continue. He kisses his knee, then Keith lowers himself closer to the ground, letting his balls rest against the tip of one shiny black boot.

Keith thrusts, and this time he doesn't have to fake the moan, after so much teasing the friction feels good. He rutting against the polished top of a shoe. There's no better word for it. Low, degrading, an act better fit for a mindless animal shamelessly seeking pleasure, but Shiro hums approvingly. It doesn't take much more to get him close. He tries to ask with his eyes alone for permission to come. He done so good tonight, he doesn't want to mess up now.

Shiro rests his hand in Keith's hair, "Come for me sweetheart," Shiro whispers. That's all it takes, Keith cries out as his pleasure expands, sweeping through his body in a wave. Wringing him out and leaving him gasping.

Shiro pets his hair as he comes down, letting him catch his breath uninterrupted. Eventually he pushes away, he hasn't finished yet. Keith leans down slowly, making sure Shiro is watching. His orgasm has left a mess all over the black of his boot. With one kitten lick, Keith begins to clean. Lapping up every drop of the briny liquid. The flavor leaves something to be desired, but it isn't the worst thing he's tasted. Besides, the General loves it when he cleans up after himself.

Keith sits up when he's done opening his mouth to prove he swallowed it all, "Good boy," Shiro smiles, scratching his scalp as a reward. Does this mean Shiro will fuck him now? He told him to prepare ahead of time, and there aren't any toys pulled out. He'd gladly ride him, right there in the chair. Just so he can feel his warmth and hear his moans, knowing that Shiro was feeling pleasure because of him.

A ring permeates the room. Keith freezes. Someone is at the entry door to their suite. Has something gone wrong? Is the General needed? Surely it's not a guest arriving so late, the General would never tolerate that, "Don't move, I'll be right back," Shiro stands, dropping Keith's leash on the chair as he leaves the bedroom. The door remains open, letting him hear the muffled conversation between Shiro and another male. He can't pick out the topic, but when the entry door slide shut and Shiro starts walking back, his footsteps aren't the only ones thumping across the floor.

"Keith we have company," Shiro calls out, walking into the room. There is a sturdy leash trailing him, "You remember Doman, don't you?" Keith remembers Doman, an overly friendly Vospit belonging to one of the officer's under the General's command. Shiro had been enamored with the beast when introduced, claiming it reminded him of a creature he'd owned back on Earth. As Doman follows Shiro into the room, Keith's forced to wonder how he'd ever tamed such a creature. Doman is huge, coming up to Shiro's waist on all fours. Sharp canines and thick corded muscles under short rough fur. Only the largest Galra keep such animals as pets, and he easily outweighs Keith two times over.

Shiro walks him like he's no more dangerous than a pet rock, "His owner had to head back to Central for extra training," Shiro says, securing Doman's leash to the ring on the end of their bed, "I volunteered to watch the sweet darling for him while he's away." Shiro scratches the beast behind the ears, receiving a lick in return, with a smile. When he turns to Keith, there is an unfamiliar bottle in his hand.

Shiro crosses the room, kneeling down in front of Keith. His flesh hand is gentle against his cheek, "I thought that while he's here, you might show our guest a good time," Shiro says softly. Keith's eyes flicker from Doman to Shiro. He should have guessed. Earlier was just about burning time, this is what Shiro really wants from him tonight.

He's heard of the idea before. Some vids that circle among the troops show the act. Generally between a prisoner and one of the guards pets, often bloody, always humiliating. He always found something else to do when he realized what he was watching. Certainly never considered participating in any form or role, but now Shiro wants him to recreate one of those scenes for him. As always, there can be only one answer.

Keith nods, and Shiro kisses his forehead, "Good boy," Shiro says, pulling his hand away. Shiro lifts the bottle, and Keith nose wrinkles as he's sprayed with something that smells awful, "To help things along," Shiro says, before standing up and grabbing Keith's leash.

Doman's gone still, sniffing the air. When Shiro begins to lead Keith over, all of the animal's focus zeroes in on Keith. Nothing left to chance, Doman's interest has been guaranteed.

Shiro stands between them long enough to tie Keith's leash to the same rung as the other, but as soon as he moves, Doman is on him. His thick head shoving into Keith's neck. Nearly bowling him over as the beast snorts and snuffs its way down his body, leaving thick drops of drool in his wake. Keith freezes. There is nothing between his naked skin and the sharp teeth of the animal except Doman's interest in other things. He won't risk making the thing think he has to take what he wants from Keith with violence.

Keith eeps, as a cold wet nose shoves its way between his ass cheeks. There is a yip, and one of Doman's paws scratches across his shoulder, before the heavy mass of his torso almost crushes Keith to the floor. Something thick and long is slapping between his thighs, Keith's breath hitches. There's already lube, but this is much bigger than his fingers.

Doman's dick pulls back, tip sliding heavily across Keith's perineum until it catches on his rim. There barely time to suck in a breath before Doman thrusts and Keith howls. Pain lances from his asshole and deep inside. As Doman's cock forces him open, forces him to accommodate his entire girth and length in one hard thrust. There's no pleasure in this, Doman fucks him like the animal he is. Fast short thrusts with no pause for him to adjust.

Keith claws at the floor, for want of something to dig into. Letting out small cries as his insides are abused. It feels likes he's taking a battering ram up his ass, large and uncompromising.

Shiny black boots walk slowly towards him. Keith reaches out with one shaking hand. For what? Reassurance? Comfort? A new pain blooms before he can figure out what he's asking for. The cock inside him is growing, stretching his inside further. The parts inside or getting too big to come back out. Pulling painfully on his rim on each attempt. Much more and he'll tear. Spilling crimson blood onto the floor. Will Shiro take him to a doctor right away, or will the General make him wait until Doman's finished?

He doesn't find out. Doman shoves in hard and then stills, cum shooting out in spurt to fill Keith up. The dick doesn't shrink after, keeping them locked together until Keith's breath calms and his knees ache. Only then does he soften, pulling out and trotting away, leaving Keith to slide to the floor.

Shiro's arms scoop him up moments afterward, big arms lifting him with ease, "You were beautiful, baby," Shiro praises, carrying him to the top of their bed, "So good for me, taking care of our guest like that." Keith basks in the warmth of Shiro's words, as he's laid down. Curling against Shiro's chest as soon as the other man rests beside him. Shiro will take care of him now, love him and only him.

Fingers run through his hair, Keith would purr if he could. Instead he pushes into them, encouraging. He's tired from their game, and sleep nearly claims him before Shiro speaks again, "We have Doman for a week. I wonder if that's enough time to train him to mount you without the pheromones." Keith blinks blearily, Shiro's eyes are dark and eager, "Can you imagine? From here on out, no matter where he was, he'd want to mount your cute ass," The squeeze to said ass isn't unwelcome, even if the conversation promises not so fun things, "Will you let me try, baby?"

Letting him try means more than their normal nights spent in the General's game. Spreading himself for an animal every night, go to sleep with an aching asshole until he's loose enough to take the beast anywhere, but then again, it's only a week. Then Doman goes home, and it will make Shiro so happy. Keith nods.

Shiro smiles softly, kissing his lips, "Thank you," Shiro whispers, "Sleep well, sweetheart."

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **Shiro does manage to train Damon. The next time they meet the animal in public it keeps trying to get to Keith but doesn't get close enough to give away what it actually wants. The owner is incredibly worried he just offended the General's favorite underling, and keeps Damon far far away from Keith from then on out.**_

 _ **This was really hard to write. I've never read any true blue bestiality fics, so I didn't really have anything to reference while writing this.**_


	10. A Night Out On The Town

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Witchy-writes over on tumbler helped to beta this chapter.**_

* * *

The razor slides across his skin, removing the last of his fur. He'd had so little to start with, thin with only a few real clumps around his crotch and armpits. Nothing like his fellow soldier's full coats, but it had been his. The closest thing to standard beauty his small off colored body had ever possessed.

But the General's tastes ran in a different direction than the norm. He had liked the pale expanses of Keith's bare skin. Enjoyed how there was no fur between his tongue and Keith's flesh. Even praised the appearance of his cock and balls without the black curls surrounding them. Shiro had desired him hairless from the neck down, so his fur had to go.

Keith sets the razor aside, carefully stepping out of the tub. The steam has run down the bathroom mirror in rivulets, just leaving the barest hint of an altered image to reflect back at him. His normally pink skin has been dyed a dark deep blue. His lips, nails, anything and everything he'd submerged in the bath had turned some shade of the color. Only his hair remains mostly the same. Barely a tint to the black to show something had been applied. He looks ridiculous. Like a child who decided to roll around in his parents fur dye. Completely recognizable just dipped in another shade.

Keith snatches a towel from the rack and pats himself dry. The color doesn't rub off on the towel. He's going to need a special remover to get it back off later. Surely Shiro will provide some, when he's done for the night. He knows how upset Keith would be if he was forced to report to duty looking like this. The rank and file would have a field day coming up with stories on how he ended up in such a state. Some might even be true. Shiro's done a lot to him, but he's always respected Keith's desire to keep their bedroom life away from public eyes.

Keith tosses the wet towel aside. He's already cleaned inside, there is only one thing left he has to do.

The container of lube waits on the counter. It's embarrassingly large, with a big bright label on the side just in case someone might mistake it for anything else. It's almost empty. He's only had it for a month. Thank the Emperor, Shiro handles their personal time needs. He'd never recover from the quartermaster's judgment, if he had to re-up their supply himself. Everyone knows he's taking it up the ass. Shiro's so much higher ranked than him there is no shame in that, but there is a difference between knowing about the likelihood of their arrangement and being able to see exactly how quickly he goes through lube.

He gathers up a little bit to rub between his fingers, bends over the counter, bracing his forearm against its cool surface. This is a familiar task, rote movements needing little thought. Other nights, the nights that aren't this, aren't filled with the General's fun, Shiro would do this for him. Spread him out on the mattress and work him open slowly. Hot lips against his neck, whispered praise in his ears. Telling him how good he was, how loved, how nobody could ever replace him. Shiro would tease him, filling him slowly with his thick fingers. Playing with him until he was begging for more at the same time he was wishing it'd never end. Those were his favorite nights. The ones he could have never even dreamed of having before Shiro, and would do anything to make sure he never had to do without again.

But that is not tonight. Tonight there is nothing but his own thin fingers. Readying himself as quickly as possible. No dallying for pleasure. Just effiecent action so he's ready to present before the General grows impatient.

The first finger slips in without a stretch. He's too practiced at relaxing, or maybe just has been taken one too many times, for even the slightest discomfort from something so small.

He keeps his eyes on the patterned counter below him, as he wiggles the second finger in. There is something a little too lewd about staring at his own slightly parted lips in the mirror. Like he's putting on a show, instead of just the basics of readying himself. The image doesn't befit a deadly soldier.

Keith spreads his fingers. The small stretch is nice, if he pushed deeper it would begin to feel even better, but he keeps it shallow. Just barely past the ring of muscles trying to force them back out. Don't get distracted. Shiro decides where this night is going. Working himself up could make for a miserable wait.

The third finger slides in as easily as the first. Should he be worried about how little effort it takes? There are always stories about those who lent their ass out so much it became useless for anything else, but surely, if he'd done himself damage, the doctor would have said something by now. It doesn't mean anything, he shouldn't worry. A few small thrusts, just to enjoy the feeling of something substantial to clench against, and he spreads his fingers. Fighting against the suction, as his body wants to stay closed, to let nothing else in. Then, finally, the sudden lack of resistance as he truly opens up. Cool air tickling his insides. There, now he's ready.

Keith washes his hands thoroughly, still no bleed off from the dye, it really has soaked in, and heads for their room. The bathroom door slides aside, Shiro's waiting for him. The General has been preparing while Keith bathed. Small containers, toys, and strange overly frilled pieces of clothing are laid out on their bed. He could puzzle out their purpose, if Shiro wasn't so much more interesting of a subject.

He's dressed in his parade armor. The one he wears to meet the few people equal and above him in rank. The one who's crotch can be undone, and will only bite a little into Keith's ass as he's railed him from behind. Shiro likes how much lower Keith looks, stripped bare beside him while he's in full uniform. Keith hasn't told him, but maybe he likes it a bit too.

Keith steps into the bedroom proper, letting the door slide shut behind him. Shiro's eyes rake down him, examining his work. Keith spins in place. Showing that yes, he can follow simple instructions and get the dye everywhere like requested. Shiro's hand on his shoulder stops him mid-turn. Shoving his chest against the door.

Keith holds himself still, watches Shiro over his shoulder. Waits. The first cool metal touch of Shiro's prosthetic has his breath catching. He shivers, as it traces down his spine to dip between his cheeks. Circling the pucker of his hole with his thumb, building his anticipation, but refusing to take the last step and press inside. He shouldn't want this so much, he just finished sticking three of his own fingers up there. Shiro's shouldn't be so different, but they are. The cheshire grin on the man's face says he knows it too.

Shiro leans forwards. Lets the hard lines of his armor do the job of pinning him against the door, as his human hand slips low and around to feel his crotch. Shiro's cock is hidden from him. Protective layers leaving his interest a mystery even when pressed against his ass, but his own dick has no such cover. Perking up with interest, as Shiro's hand wraps around it.

"Getting hard for me, baby?" Shiro words hot against his ear. He doesn't wait for an answer, a soft tug against Keith's dick has him gasping, hips pushing further into Shiro's hand. A dark chuckle, enjoying how easy he is, "Do you want more?" Shiro whispers. A point of chill as the tip of Shiro's thumb barely breaches his hole, teasing.

Keith bites his lip, fingernails digging into his palm, before he can speak, "Yes," He pleads. It would be so easy. He's ready, Shiro wouldn't need to wait to push himself inside. Fuck Keith against the door, until the armor left dark purple bruises and Keith came screaming.

Shiro clutches him, face burying against his neck, as if Keith isn't the only one affected. A shuddery breath, then the ghost of teeth against his skin, "Well then, how could I say no when you asked so nicely. I'll give you exactly what you asked for," Shiro's voice is a promise. One that is too good to be true. The General's games are sometimes enjoyable, but rarely as simple as this, "Just have to deal with this first," Shiro's hand squeezes hard on Keith's dick, "Stay right here and don't move," Shiro kisses Keith's cheek, pulling away to leave him leaning against the door.

Soft padding footsteps walking to the bed. There were things there, laid out for tonights game. If he could just recall what they were, he could decipher what Shiro meant. A rustle, maybe even a clink, something is picked up. He just can't remember what it could be. More soft steps coming back. Shiro tugs on Keith's hip, turning him. There is something shiny and metal in his hand, but Shiro is sinking to his knees and suddenly that isn't important anymore. Grey eyes look up at him with a wicked glint as Shiro leans forward. Hot breath caressing his length. Blood rushes south, as Keith's brain short circuits. Shiro's mouth, his lips, his sultry tongue. They've touched him so many times before, and each was as close to a religious experience as he's ever come. Shiro is perfect, and each time he lowers himself to pleasure Keith in this way is a reminder that he loves him, chose him, from all the other options. How could he not be consumed by that.

Maybe that's why he missed the mischief in Shiro's smile. Eyes slipping closed as Shiro drags his thumb down the underside of Keith's cock. He takes a shaky breath and…There is a click. A ring of pressure behind his balls. Keith's eyes fly open. Another click, more pressure. Shiro is securing a shiny metal ring around his shaft. The head of his dick is being shoved into a rigid cap, attached to the rings by Shiro's clever fingers. Keith stares. Shiro kisses the tip of the cap. Not his dick. No slightly chapped lips against his head, no warm tounge and warmer mouth. Just the too cold metal, snuggly fitted over his sensitive flesh. Shiro stands.

"What-what did you do?" Keith stammers, hand reach down to touch the cage. It's too tight, leaves no room to grow without bordering on painful.

Shiro pulls his hand away, lifts his chin so he's looking into those grey eyes, "You don't have a dick tonight," Shiro says, crowding Keith back against the wall. Shiro's eyes are dilating, betraying how much he's enjoying Keith's dawning realization, "You're going to wear your chastity cage and not touch it, while I use you to my heart's desire," Chastity, oh Emperor, he's going to get everything he wanted just like Shiro said, while being denied his orgasm, "Understand?" Shiro asks.

Keith deflates, "Yes," He says, much less enthusiastically than earlier.

"Good boy," Shiro smiles, before dipping down for a kiss.

Maybe it's because he knows Keith can't fully enjoy it, but Shiro makes the kiss good. A hand against the small of his back, pulling him flush, bare flesh against amour. Another tugging against his hair, demanding he open up. Teeth biting at his his lower lip, a tongue invading his mouth. Wet sounds as Shiro's mouth claims his own, trapping him against the door. Dizzy because to pull away to breathe means to stop. Then it's over. Keith's all but dropped, left panting and clinging to the wall for balance. The metal around his dick grown ever tighter.

Shiro's taks his wrist and pulls across the room to stand in front of their bed. There's clothing laid out there, undergarments and all. Most in a style he doesn't recognize, save one. A dress that's a favorite of the escort class on a local planet.

Shiro wraps himself around Keith's back, hand's resting possessively on Keith's hips, "You're always so good for me. Doing whatever I ask, but tonight I want something different," Shiro kisses Keith's neck, caressing his sides, "Tonight, I want you to be my own personal whore."

 _ **End Notes:**_

 _ **There will be two more parts, but as long as this part was sitting in my drafts, I found myself rewriting it over and over again instead of moving forward. Hope you guys enjoyed.**_


End file.
